


Midnight 179something

by ryuukko



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, John Adams - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of sex, Missing Scene, lams (mentioned), sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: Alexander wakes up and sees an outline of orange curly hair and pale ghostly features bathed in moonlight. What's Thomas pacing over now?





	1. Chapter 1

Thin streams of moonlight entered through the cracks in the shutters. Thomas, for one reason or another woke up suddenly. The cause was unknown to him. Nothing hurt, nor scared him from his dreams. So what was it? With a sigh he wiped his face and say up for a minute. Wait....where was he?

His bed chamber did not have such little lighting. He did not recall favoring one side of the mattress over the other. Slowly, he recalled heavy pants mingling with moans and gasps. An Experience of which he's never indulged in before. Sins that he would sell his soul for. Next to him lay Alexander Hamilton. A married man who loved adventurous sex and claimed to have secretly loved the Virginian as well. A chorus of bruises sing to his pain receptors when any of them where touched, but a flash of heat washed over his thoughts at the same time. It was a reminder that for that night, he had had a night of passion with the last person anyone would have ever expected. After the third time, both men collapsed, succumbing to sleep. 

The sun had not risen yet, but Thomas found himself watching the rising and falling of his lover's chest. This was what Mrs.Hamilton's private view, and it should have stayed that way. He knew it should have yet, he could not help but give in when Alexander crashed their lips together for the first time in his office. Fear flared up in his chest. 'I will regret this, I know it to be true. But I cannot resist...' He noted mentally. Yes, the man was weak when he was pulled close and taken over by lust. Damn Alexander for having his way with words. The real question now was, was he just another conquest? Or did the islander actually bare feelings for him?

Thomas laid back and covered his eyes with his arm, drawing a leg up to a bent position. Sex was fun but love was straight up dangerous. He always loses them.

It was not even his place to be by the treasurer's side. He had a wife and kids. Young children too. Thomas felt his heart crumble like sandstone through a fist. He was destined to be alone-

"Thomas...go back to sleep or you will be a dead give away in the meeting with the French ambassador tomorrow."

He didn't hear him, he just got up and shuffled to the window. Freckles and pale skin bathed in moonlight, he wrapped his arms around himself. Alex sighed and got out bed. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. "You're concerned about something. Tell me." He places tiny kisses all over his shoulders and upper back. Loving, peppering kisses. 

 

"Am I...another whore that slipped under your spell?"

Alex stopped. "What?"

Tom bit his lip. "Am I just...another conquest?"

"Honestly Jefferson, are you that dense? I love you. I'll prove it too."

"How?"

Alex's smirk is barely visible in the little light that was in the room. He sunk to his knees and pleasured his lover until he was tired enough to go back to bed in his arms.


	2. John Laurens replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch

Alexander shivered subconsciously in his office. He didn't even notice it. Instead of furiously writing, he was deep in thought. During the week, he worked down town. Saturday and Sunday were devoted to his wife and children uptown.

His week was not only devoted to his work. A certain tall, fashion deprived Virginian became the center of his world during the week. Thomas Jefferson made his heart pound whenever he walked in the room. Before, it was out of anger. Now, it was out of love. They spent their first night together a few nights ago, the memory burned fresh into his mind. He took a dive and moved in for the kill, which tom received happily. Feeling the man shiver and relax under him was something that he wouldn't forget any time soon. It was so much like...

Thomas then entered the room.

"There is no way I am your first. I'm a substitute for someone who is not in your life anymore. Am I correct?"

Alex didn't give a quip. His gave darkened. Thomas hissed. "Of course! I should have known!" Anger rising, he paced to Alex. "I'm nothing more than a place to release! Then when the memory passes, you just remember that who ever HE was, isn't here anymore!"

Hamilton remained quiet for a few moments. Then he spoke up. 

"Don't you know what it's like to miss someone? To feel like you would do anything to be close to them again?"

Thomas held back any emotion, gaze sweeping to the side. Alexander walked up to him but he took a step back. "You do, I can tell. I...originally was taking advantage of the circumstances but after I continued, I fell in Mr.Jefferson."

Alex was swift this time, catching Thomas's wrist and pulling him close. Much like their first kiss, this one made the ginger shiver with excitement. However, tears streamed from his face when they escaped his hold. He closed his eyes and listened to every utterance of his lover. For once, many words were compacted into a few. 

"I fell in love, Thomas."


	3. Oops...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DNA does not belong on official government documentation. At least, not like this...
> 
>  
> 
> This story references to this fic: http://doctorstrangesenpai.tumblr.com/post/72679433661/jeffersonhamilton-garter-belts-and-champagne

The meeting was dull. Bags hung under Tom's eyes. He also had dried tears from events from earlier in the day. 

His name was John Laurens. He was a military aid to George Washington alongside Alexander Hamilton. They met before Alexander met his wife. Thomas had a feeling, from the suddenly passion the Treasurers had for him. Ever since that incident in France with his broken arms, he hadn't been in love. He could never live up to John's stature. Alexander probably worshiped the man, from the way he talked to him. 

After profusely apologizing to the French diplomat for not being attentive. What he didn't talk about was the night he and Alexander got close. Yes they kissed in Hamilton's office, but the night after, Tom complied to an invitation to Hamilton's apartment. When he walked in, he was given the calling card of the century. Alexander was wearing undergarments that barely left anything to the imagination. His top was normal, but lingere was barely covering the bottom half. He couldn't look away and had tried to stay proper. Alex had placed a champagne bottle between his legs and had Jefferson hold the neck as he twisted the top off. Thomas couldn't hold himself back after that. His hand moved slowly from the bottle to the panties and he moved into Alex's lap. The rest made him blush too much, and have him an erection. Alexander was currently busy. Thomas felt that his pants were too tight. He needed him.

He locked the door and started rubbing himself. He remembered how Alexander moved so quickly , hands and mouth teasing him everywhere he could reach. He still had the hickey. It was fading but a trace was still there. He covered his mouth and held back moans. It didn't take long for him to release. 

He laid back in his seat, moaning softly. Stormy grey blue eyes closed and took a rest from the world as his brain restarted itself. All muscles relaxed, he exhaled and attempted to collect himself. This was going along great until he saw where the aftermath had landed. Right on the paper for Hamilton to co-sign. He groaned and slid back in his seat. "Shit...."

"If you wanted my help, you should have just asked." 

Tom lurched out of his seat and whipped around he forgot to pull up his pants so the scene was quiet hilarious for the younger man. 

"How the hell did you get in?" 

"The door was unlocked."

"No it bloody wasn't!"

"Ay, it was fully." Hamilton slipped his hands over his shoulders and began to massage them. "Think you can go for a round with me?"


	4. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew some art with this: http://ninten218.tumblr.com/post/156475586998/what-if-tj-and-hamilton-had-an-affair-when-they

"Who knew that working next to a formal event parlor could be so annoying.." Thomas groaned. He had trouble focusing tonight. He could finally spend time on his work but that means it would extend into the later parts of his waking hours. Alexander was sitting a so from him. To save on space, their desks were nailed together so that if the other did so much as pick their head up, they would be face to face with their coworker. 

However, these days, both men where way more in tune with their work. Alexander had a reputation of working straight into the night. Skipping one meal but then stuffing his face quite barbarically if no more than two people were in the room. He had put on some weight too. Rounder middle and another, small chin. His sister in law stopped by and even asked Thomas if he'd take a moment to notice the difference from now and a year ago.

A young man no more, Hamilton was entering his mid-forties. And he looked it. 

Thomas was in his early fifties, and he looked like he was about his coworker's age. He could see the age weighted down on Alex's face as he worked. The cheer from the establishment next door probably did not give him joy, for Alexander hated parties he wasn't invited to. 

"Alex?"

"Hm?" He grunted, still scribbling.

"Let's engage in-"

"Not now."

"Why not?" He reached over and tried to tickle Alexander's nose with the tip of the feather. The colonel did not take the gesture well and threw the hand away. "MR.JEFFERSON! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

Thomas sighed. "You have been working on that report since lunch. You need a break."

"What are you my parent? I don't know if you know this but this is quite an important piece! This is due to be discussed-"

"Soon. But not tomorrow. Look, with your brilliance, it will get done. You need to rip your eyes away from the paper and look to a bed. Or at least come for a walk with me."

"You're going outside? At this hour by yourself?"

He nods and gets his coat. Alex stutters. "Y-you can't do that!"

"Why not?" Thomas quipped.

"You'll get shagged."

"E-excuse me?!"

"I meant shivved."

The Virginian rolled his eyes and headed out. Stabbed. Really? Where did the islander think they were? The most dangerous thing was stepping heel deep in waste, either animal or human. Or having rats run over your shoes. 

Suddenly, an strong grip whirled him around and he gasped. When he found out it was Hamilton, he stopped the punch that he was on the middle of throwing.

"Seems like you take your own doubt with a grain of salt, hm Thomas?"

"Shut up."

"It's absolutely dreadful and damp hot tonight. I do not understand why you brought your coat."

"Do you just follow me to insult me or do you have something else to answer for?" Thomas felt his patience slipping. Ever since they got wrapped up in their papers, things had gone back to their old, tense ways. No love was held between them and Jefferson felt bitter as a result. Hamilton was oblivious to it all. The two stared at eachother for a few moments before heading back into the small office.

Thomas knew he could just go home. But he wanted to spend time with his little lion. Even if it was in silence.


	5. A moment of paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is a new day

"Do you think you can manage this?"

Alex shifted his head to his lover, who was gazing up at him with uncertainty. Oh man he was so in love. He was talking about balancing family with his affair. No one would suspect them, since they argued all the time. Right now, they lay naked in Thomas's bed in his lower Manhattan apartment. Alex was curled up against his chest. Every moment they spent together in unison felt like everything would crash down too soon. 

This was not meant to be, yet they made it work. 

"Yes."

"You sound certain."

"I can carry out any promise I make."

"You cannot do that. No man can."

"I am not a simple man."

Tom sat up. "God man! How much longer can we do this?!"

"What is wrong with you? Thomas, are you alright?" Alexander looked at the Virginian. There was enough light to see the worry and fear etching itself onto his lover's face. He reached up. "Tommy, settle down. We are not going to get caught. We are not going to die, and I am not leaving you." 

Alex pulled him to his chest. "It's late, my dear. Let us sleep."

Tom closes his eyes and lulls off to sleep by the sound of his boyfriend's steady heartbeat.


End file.
